divinemafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Isildur558
The King of the Arc. Isildur558, often referred to as "Issy" or Josh, is the reputed 6 Year Don, Creator and now Godfather of the Divine Mafia, or "The Regozzi Family" As he Calls it, which is his last name. Isildur558 to this day, is the most respected and most known Mafioso in the Network. He also Leads the RMC (Runescape Mafia Commission) which is a community composed of the majority of the network to insure stability and activity in the Network. "Il tempo e la pazienza gireranno il foglio del gelso verso seta." "Time and Patience will Turn the Mulberry leaf to silk." -Isildur558's Favorite Italian Saying Career Isildur558 started out as any other Don did in the Network, but with 4 years of experiance leading his former clans:"Radiata Army" and "Sonz of Liberty" . At the begining of his network life, Divine Mafia was a Non-Combat Family based in world 74. Isildur558 had gained as much influence in world 74 as possible, and created various unions in it, composed of F2P(Free to Play clans). Among these unions were "Borgata", led by Don Italy and "URR" led by Lord Xzantor. Isildur558 had a strangle hold on world 74 before he made Divine F2P AND P2P, in Worlds 74 and 76. When he entered the network by the Introduction of a good friend, Luigi2112 of Genovese , the people were "awed" at his leading abilitys and organization skills. He entered the network with 150+ active members, and a active staff to boot. Isildur558's devotion to helping the Network out was much appreciated, which gained him respect quickly and carefully. Many of the dons saught him out to get help on a clan problem if it was needed. Back then, Balanced trade was not in effect, and Isildur558 Made Millions towards his family. On June 28, 2008 Isildur558 had had enough of Mcknights Nonsense towards His affairs and took bold actions to war them. Isildur558 tried to make the war a Non-Allie war, but Mcknights at the time were to weak to accept a Non-Allie war, so they called upon there union, TLA(The Liberty Alliance, and Isildur called upon his, TGA(The Grand Alliance). The Battle was swift and very fast. Isildur and his union had won all 3 rounds continueously and had accomplished what Mafia City could not have done. After this, Divine Mafia's path was set in stone. People respected Isildur like a Mafia-God and took his hand in friendship, Don after Don. Isildur had made friends with Big timers like Mattyworrier of Mafia City, Reks of Corleone, Razor7066 of Irish, Roan De Wise of Verona, and Bigm of Genovese. Roan De Wise and Isildur558 were like inseperable Teacher and Student. Later on in 2008. Isildur558 established a New Order in his new territory. He had made a System of "Street Bosses", which controled his world 76 and 74 turf with "Mini-Clans" led by his Underboss 4Saken Evil, of Dark Magic. Dark Magic and the Side clans crowded world 76 and 74, and gave no question to Isildur558's rule. Over every exit of every city in worlds 74 and 76, you could see 1 or 2 of Isildur558's street bosses with there clans crowding the area or training. In Early 2009, Isildur retired and found his clan in the Arms of his Successor, Gw Josep1, who still today leads it with a iron fist, the same way Isildur used to. Isildur558 in present day is the Leader/Director/Creator of RMC(The Runescape Mafia Commission), which is a community inside the network bent on excersising Stability and Activity inside the network. He is also The Godfather of the Divine Mafia, and helps out when Gw is in need of help, or when Isildur558 deems it nessecary. To this day, Isildur558 has been called the undeniable"Face" of the Mafia Network, and is looked upon as an Icon and a Motivation to Run a successful family inside the network, for new familys. = Life= Well, to say a bit about myself. I was born in the town of Tropea, in Calabria, Italy. In case none of you know where thats located, in short, it's the end of Italy way down below on the map. My parents were both full blooded Italian/Sicilian, my dad was born and raised in Naples and my mom was born in Tropea. I don't remember much of Tropea, only a few distant memorys and storys my mom used to tell me. My dads side of the family were all killed or put to work by the Camorra when he was growing up, but he somehow managed to find his way to Tropea and met my mom because of his lust to look for a job. My mom's side of the family however is a tad bit involved with the Sicilian Mafia, but not entirely. My uncle Carmine, down here we call him"C" is my moms brother, and he's the one who found my dad a job in New Orleans when I was around 7 years old. My uncle gave him enough money to buy a house and start his own restaurant. When I was around 12 years old, I'd seen my uncle kill a man right outside my house in cold blood with a 9mm, I dident know the reason for it and of course my mom lied to me and said he was just"playing around". When I turned 15, I'd been told the true story to my uncle and what he was involved in. My mother told me ever since they were young, my uncle would fantasize and dream about one day joining the local mafia chieftain's in Calabria, and around the time I was born he had accomplished what he'd wanted and moved to New Orleans to take control of the North Waterfront. I'd found out he'd been arrested around 10 or so times, and had always made bail. But he'd tell me stories about when he was in prison and how bad it was, and how I should always stay in school. Yet he'd always tell me the current top guys in the mob, and he'd explain ranks and other types of Mafia History. My Uncle is still a very big Rolemodel in my life, and I work every day at his construction Union"Regozzi Construction" in baton rouge as a Head Superviser. = Words From Isildur = The Mafia aint a way of lifestyle or a meaning of life. It's a religion we all must follow once we swear to it. People might say it dont exist, or it's just a figure of speakin. But all in all, on Runescape and Real Life, the Mafia is to be respected as a higher power on this earth, one of thousands of years of Tradition and Bloodshed. Go to the Zips in Sicily, they'll tell ya. You Betray this thing of ours, you die, simple as that and thats all she wrote. Don't Let NOBODY, forget that ever. In this thing, you get called in for doing a wrong to the Omerta, and you dont come out and it's your best friend that does the job. Comments to Isildur558